Small Talk
by Dr.RoseCanon
Summary: They spoke of nothing to a great extent. But behind the battle strategies, favorite recipes, and pet peeves, a deeper understanding lurked between them. As if in that very moment, they finally opened their eyes to one another and it was simply divine. They were infinite.


**Small Talk**

He appeared out of nowhere, as if in that moment, he was created and birthed on the very spot she discovered him in. She's seen him around of course. They had several mutual friends. In those chaotic and fuller than life gatherings and parties her friends would throw, she would see a glance of him, and then he was gone again. But in that instance, he was _solid_. And so she watched him. She observed the myth of a man whose presence swallowed you whole until you were bare and sinless. She noticed that she liked his face, very much actually, elegant and regal, shapely, just as a man should be. His arms were toned, and surprisingly, despite the coat he was always seen wearing, he was not as pale and sickly as she initially thought. He was _very_ healthy, muscles in all the right places, perfectly proportioned. But his eyes were still shrouded in darkness. She could not even command a hint of their shape, much less their color. During her scrutiny, she did not notice that the said man had stopped breathing. He was suspiciously still, as if he was afraid to scare her away. But finally, he succumbed to discomfort. It was time to break the ice.

"Tenten?"

He did not expect her to scream. But she did and she stumbled back; falling down the slide she was on. He watched as she painfully slammed her head on the hard ground. Without a second thought, he stood up and sauntered towards her, still coatless and still as breathless. He did not say anything. He simply grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He tried to ignore the disheveled state she was in, and how attractive he found her to be. His gaze wandered to her flushed face, her parted lips, and he decided then that Tenten was without a doubt the prettiest girl he's ever encountered.

"Were you watching me sleep?" he asked with the same infamous bluntness that has always been associated with him.

Tenten tried not to gape at the forwardness of the question. After all, she was the one staring at him as he napped. Who sleeps in a playground anyway?

"Um, yes?" she replied lamely. Mentally cursing herself, she tried to elaborate. "I was just—it's cold."

He tilted his head to the side, confused and urging her to further explain herself.

"Where's your coat?" She tried.

"It is currently being washed."

"Aren't you cold?"

Her concern finally dawned upon him and he couldn't help but feel affection towards her sentiment.

"I am not affected by the cold. I can regulate my body temperature."

It was her turn to be confused. "How?" She surveyed his face and noticed his hesitation. "The bugs," she murmured.

He nodded.

"Then why do you wear your coat?" she couldn't help but ask. The slight twitch of his brow indicated his surprise at her question.

"My first year in the academy," he began. "I couldn't control my bugs very well back then. I discovered that people weren't ecstatic at the thought of seeing them crawl out of my skin."

Tenten attempted to find an appropriate way to reply, but no sound came out of her mouth.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No!" she protested. "I asked. I was being nosy. Neji always said that I talked too much."

He watched her fiddle with her fingers. It was a nervous habit associated with Hinata. But never would he have imagined finding the normally confident and headstrong female melt under his presence. It discouraged him. Any illusion of progress he had perceived was one-sided. Just like everyone else, she was intimidated and discomforted by him. But she was _watching_ him. She did not notice it, but he was awake the entire time. He saw the way her eyes scanned his body, and he almost shivered at the evident admiration.

"Why are you sleeping here?" he finally heard her inquire.

"I was simply passing time until supper."

She was startled at the simplicity of the reply. She was always under the impression that Shino was riddled in everything profound and complex that she failed to see the discreet modesty behind his existence. She could see it then. Not once did he ever expose himself as the center of attention. He did not have a tale of woe to share nor did he have any passionate aspirations. Shino was simple, maybe even more than Shikamaru.

"And you?" Shino probed with a tilt of his head. "What are you doing out?"

Taken aback, Tenten stumbled to reply. "I was just running errands y'know?"

His gaze finally landed on the heaps of plastic bags that hung around her fingers, ready to slip off at any moment. He had not noticed those when she fell down the slide. He does not notice a lot of things when she's around.

"I should probably go," Tenten mumbled, noticing the silence and the strain in the air.

She bowed and spun around.

A beat.

"Wait."

He fell into step with her and grabbed the plastic bags on one hand.

"Shino? I'm fine. You really don't have to."

"I insist."

The snow fell, cold and bitter, merciless in its appeal. However, two individuals strolling through the empty roads of Konoha melted every icy obstacle in their way. Warmth enveloped them. It wasn't the bugs. It wasn't the layers of clothes and heavy scarves. It was the blood rushing in their veins. It was the flush that crept on her face when his fingers brushed against hers. It was the slight sigh of relief when she finally sent a smile his way. They spoke of nothing to a great extent. But behind the battle strategies, favorite recipes, and pet peeves, a deeper understanding lurked between them. As if in that very moment, they finally opened their eyes to one another and it was simply divine. They were _infinite_.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic. Reviews and suggestions would be deeply appreciated. Thanks! **

**Also, I would like to begin a series of oneshots. So if anyone has a suggestion to inspire me please PM or leave a review. :)**


End file.
